wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emma!
The Emma! & Lachy! Show is a Wiggles DVD that was released on 6 June 2018. Songs #Welcome to the Emma & Lachy Show #Emma & Lachy Theme #Dance with Emma Ballerina #The Giraffe #The ABC Song #Prince Purple #Galloping Ballet #Madam, Will You Walk? #Emma's Music Box #Let's Dance with the Fairies #Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony (Live In Concert) #Phil the Fluter's Ball #I'm Looking for a House #Chapter 4 - Fusion #Five Fingered Family #Apusski Dusky #Dance with the Dolls & Fairies #Dream Song #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Live In Concert) #Cook It #John Patrick #Dial E for Emma #Lachy's Goodbye #Emma's Révérénce Credits Cast *Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle *Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle Wiggly Performers *Daniel Attard *Oliver Brian *Jessamine Cadou *Anthony Field (uncredited) *Dominic Field *Isabella Fitzpatrick *Leanne Halloran *Fattisha Kamara *Dominic Lindsay *Emma Ryan Crew *'Directed by' Anthony Field Additional Directors - Matt Govoni, Adam White *'Produced by' Paul Field Additional Producers - Matt Mitchell, Lou Mooney *'Music Produced by' Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie *'Director of Photography' - Aaron Hill Additional Director of Phototgraphy - Matt Govoni *'Choreography' - Caterina Mete, Emma Watkins Irish Choreography - Leanne Halloran *'Production Managers' - Carolina Christou, Clare Field *'Post Production' - Tim Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerard Holmes, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin Filming/Recording Locations *Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW (Studio sets) *Fagan Park, Sydney NSW (Outside) *Dreamworld, Gold Coast QLD (Wiggle House exterior) *The Arts Centre, Caloundra (Concert) DVD Gallery TheEmma!&Lachy!Showbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine TheEmma!&Lachy!Showinlay.png|Inlay TheEmma!&Lachy!Showdisc.png|Disc TheEmma!andLachy!ShowUSDVDCover.png|US DVD cover IMG_7509.jpg|Back cover IMG_7510.JPG|Disc Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand' - June 6th 2018 *'United States/Canada' - July 17th 2018 Trivia *This is the first video to focus on two Wiggles, rather than the whole group, or just one member. *Beginning with this video, Emma is given a new skivvy with lighter coloured v's and stripes. *This DVD features the first time we see Emma & Lachy in new Wiggly clothing for the theme song. *During the song "Phil The Fluter's Ball", The Wiggles reuse the inflatable castle from older videos. *Some of the sets in this release will also be shown in Nursery Rhymes 2. *This marks the first DVD since Live Hot Potatoes! to be released in Australia and New Zealand in a standard sized DVD snap case without a handle (not counting multi-disc sets like the 2-Disc Collection series and the TV Series 1, 2, and 3 collector's box sets). *This is the first current generation video where The Wiggles are not credited alphabetically by last name; Emma is credited first, Lachy second. *To celebrate this release in North America, towards early-September, The Wiggles will be releasing the "Dance With Emma Ballerina" toy in Canada and the United States. * The Wags the Dog puppet from The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video is used in Phil the Fluter's Ball. * Dominic Lindsay cameos in Phil the Fluter's Ball. * The 2009-2015 ABC For Kids Logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD Logo Gallery Screencaptures File:TheEmma&LachyShow!1.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!2.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!3.png|Lachy File:TheEmma&LachyShow!4.png|Lachy! File:TheEmma&LachyShow!5.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!6.png|Welcome to the Emma & Lachy Show File:TheEmma&LachyShow!7.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!8.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!9.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!10.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!11.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!12.png|"Gemma?" File:TheEmma&LachyShow!13.png|"Septemba?" File:TheEmma&LachyShow!14.png|"Emma?" File:TheEmma&LachyShow!15.png|Hello, My Name Is Emma File:TheEmma&LachyShow!16.png|Emma File:TheEmma&LachyShow!17.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!18.png|Yamaha piano File:TheEmma&LachyShow!19.png|Emma's Theme File:TheEmma&LachyShow!20.png|Lachy playing the piano File:TheEmma&LachyShow!21.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!22.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!23.png|Emma's hands File:TheEmma&LachyShow!24.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!25.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!26.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!27.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!28.png|Emma and Lachy File:TheEmma&LachyShow!29.png|Emma & Lachy Theme File:TheEmma&LachyShow!30.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!31.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!32.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!33.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!34.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!35.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!36.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!titlecard.png|Title card File:TheEmma&LachyShow!37.png|Dance with Emma Ballerina File:TheEmma&LachyShow!38.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!39.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!40.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!41.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!42.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!43.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!44.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!45.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!46.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!47.png|The Giraffe File:TheEmma&LachyShow!48.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!49.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!50.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!51.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!52.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!53.png|ABC File:TheEmma&LachyShow!54.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!55.png|Emma signing the alphabet in AUSLAN File:TheEmma&LachyShow!56.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!57.png|Prince Purple File:TheEmma&LachyShow!58.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!59.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!60.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!61.png|Galloping Ballet File:TheEmma&LachyShow!62.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!63.png|Lachy and Ponso File:TheEmma&LachyShow!64.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!65.png|Emma, Lachy, and Ponso File:TheEmma&LachyShow!66.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!67.png|Emma and Lachy playing the piano File:TheEmma&LachyShow!68.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!69.png|Madame, Will You Walk? File:TheEmma&LachyShow!70.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!71.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!72.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!73.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!74.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!75.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!76.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!77.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!78.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!79.png|Emma's Music Box File:TheEmma&LachyShow!80.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!81.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!82.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!83.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!84.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!85.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!86.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!87.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!88.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!89.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!90.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!91.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!92.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!93.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!94.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!95.png|Lachy playing the concertina File:TheEmma&LachyShow!96.png|Let's Dance with the Fairies File:TheEmma&LachyShow!97.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!98.png|Lachy, Ponso, and the audience File:TheEmma&LachyShow!99.png|Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony File:TheEmma&LachyShow!100.png|The audience File:TheEmma&LachyShow!101.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!102.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!103.png|Lachy and Dominic File:TheEmma&LachyShow!104.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!105.png|Dominic as Phil the Fluter File:TheEmma&LachyShow!106.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!107.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!108.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!109.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!110.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!111.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!112.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!113.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!114.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!115.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!116.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!117.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!118.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!119.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!120.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!121.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!122.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!123.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!124.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!125.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!126.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!127.png|Oliver playing the banjo File:TheEmma&LachyShow!128.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!129.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!130.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!131.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!132.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!133.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!134.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!135.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!136.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!137.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!138.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!139.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!140.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!141.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!142.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!143.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!144.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!145.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!146.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!147.png|Phil the Fluter's Ball File:TheEmma&LachyShow!148.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!149.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!150.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!151.png|I'm Looking for a House File:TheEmma&LachyShow!152.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!153.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!154.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!155.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!156.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!157.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!158.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!159.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!160.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!161.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!162.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!163.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!164.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!165.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!166.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!167.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!168.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!169.png|Chapter 4 - Fusion File:TheEmma&LachyShow!170.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!171.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!172.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!173.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!174.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!175.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!176.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!177.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!178.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!179.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!180.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!181.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!182.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!183.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!184.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!185.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!186.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!187.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!188.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!189.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!190.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!191.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!192.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!193.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!194.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!195.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!196.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!197.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!198.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!199.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!200.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!201.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!202.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!203.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!204.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!205.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!206.png|Emma's Music Box Part 2 File:TheEmma&LachyShow!207.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!208.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!209.png|Apusski Dusky File:TheEmma&LachyShow!210.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!211.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!212.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!213.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!214.png|Dance with the Dolls and Fairies File:TheEmma&LachyShow!215.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!216.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!217.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!218.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!219.png|Lachy sleeping File:TheEmma&LachyShow!220.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!221.png|"1, 2, 3." File:TheEmma&LachyShow!222.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:TheEmma&LachyShow!223.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:TheEmma&LachyShow!224.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!225.png|The Dream Song File:TheEmma&LachyShow!226.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!227.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!228.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!229.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!230.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!231.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!232.png|Mary Had a Little Lamb File:TheEmma&LachyShow!233.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!234.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!235.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!236.png|Cook It File:TheEmma&LachyShow!237.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!238.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!239.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!240.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!241.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!242.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!243.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!244.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!245.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!246.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!247.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!248.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!249.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!250.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!251.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!252.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!253.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!254.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!255.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!256.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!257.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!258.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!259.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!260.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!261.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!262.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!263.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!264.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!265.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!266.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!267.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!268.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!269.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!270.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!271.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!272.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!273.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!274.png|John Patrick File:TheEmma&LachyShow!275.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!276.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!277.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!278.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:TheEmma&LachyShow!279.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!280.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!281.png|Dial E for Emma File:TheEmma&LachyShow!282.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!283.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!284.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!285.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!286.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!287.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!288.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!289.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!290.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!291.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!292.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!293.png|Lachy's Goodbye Song File:TheEmma&LachyShow!294.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!295.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!296.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!297.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!298.png|Emma's Reverence File:TheEmma&LachyShow!299.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!300.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!301.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!302.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits1.png|Emma in the credits File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits2.png|Lachy in the credits File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits3.png|The credits File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits4.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits6.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits5.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits7.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits8.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits9.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits10.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits11.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits12.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits13.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits14.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits15.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits16.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits17.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits18.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits19.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits20.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits21.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits22.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits23.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits24.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits25.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits26.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits27.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits28.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits29.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits30.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits31.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits32.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits33.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits34.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits35.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits36.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits37.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits38.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits39.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits40.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits41.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits42.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits43.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits44.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits45.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits46.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits47.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits48.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits49.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits50.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits51.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits52.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits53.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits54.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits55.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits56.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits57.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits58.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endcredits59.png File:TheEmma&LachyShow!endboard.png|Endboard Promotional Material File:TheEmma&LachyShow!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Welcome to the Emma & Lachy Show" File:WelcometotheEmma&LachyShowPromo.png|"Welcome to the Emma & Lachy Show" File:Emma&LachyThemeBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma & Lachy Theme File:Emma&LachyThemeBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma & Lachy Theme File:Emma&LachyThemeBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma & Lachy Theme File:Emma&LachyThemeBehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma & Lachy Theme File:TheEmma&LachyShow!Promo.jpg|Emma and Lachy File:DancewithEmmaBallerinaPromo1.png|"Dance with Emma Ballerina" File:DancewithEmmaBallerinaPromo2.png|Lachy and his band File:TheGiraffe(2018)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Giraffe" File:TheGiraffe2018Promo.png|"The Giraffe" File:GallopingBallet2018Promo.png|"Galloping Ballet" File:Madame,WillYouWalkwithMe?Promo.jpg|"Madame, Will You Walk with Me?" File:Madame,WillYouWalkwithMe?Promo2.jpg|Emma and Lachy playing the piano File:Madam,WillYouWalkwithMe?Promo3.png|Emma and Lachy at their house File:Madame,WillYouWalkwithMe?Promo4.png|Emma as the woman and Lachy as the man File:Madame,WillYouWalkwithMe?Promo5.png|Emma as the woman and Lachy as the man File:Emma'sMusicBoxPart1Promo.png|"Emma's Music Box: Part 1" File:Let'sDancewiththeFairiesPromo1.jpg|Emma File:Let'sDancewiththeFariesPromo2.png|"Let's Dance with the Fairies" File:Let'sDancewiththeFairiesPromo3.png|Emma, Lachy, and the fairies File:Let'sDancewiththeFairiesPromo4.png|Emma and the fairies File:PhiltheFluter'sBallPromo1.jpg|Emma and Emma Ryan File:PhiltheFluter'sBallPromo2.png|"Phil the Fluter's Ball" File:PhiltheFluter'sBallPromo3.png|Phil and Lachy File:Chapter4Fusion(2018)Promo1.jpg|"Chapter 4: Fusion" File:Emma'sMusicBoxPart2Promo.png|"Emma's Music Box: Part 2" File:AppuskiDusky2018Promo.png|"Appuski Dusky" File:DancewiththeDollsandFairiesPromo1.png|Emma and her doll File:DancewiththeDollsandFairiesPromo2.png|"Dance with the Dolls and Fairies" File:DancewiththeDollsandFairiesPromo3.png|"Dance with the Dolls and Fairies" File:DancewiththeDollsandFairiesPromo4.png|"Dance with the Dolls and Fairies" File:DancewiththeDollsandFairiesPromo5.png|Lachy and his band File:TheDreamSongPromo1.jpg|"The Dream Song" File:TheDreamSongPromo2.png|Emma and Lachy File:CookItBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Cook It" File:CookItPromo1.jpg|"Cook It" File:JohnPatrickPromo.png|"John Patrick" File:DialEforEmma2018Promo1.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:DialEforEmma2018Promo2.png|Jessamine and Emma File:DialEforEmma2018Promo3.png|Jessamine and Emma dancing File:DialEforEmma2018Promo4.png|Emma and the kids File:DialEforEmma2018Promo5.png|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:DialEforEmma2018Promo6.png|Emma and the kids Highland dancing File:DialEforEmma2018Promo7.png|Emma and the kids Highland dancing File:Emma'sReverence2018Promo.png|"Emma's Reverence" =DVD Menu Gallery = Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles